1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel indane derivative having an excellent odor and useful as a fragrance-imparting component of perfumes and to a perfumery composition comprising the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of perfumery compounds have conventionally been known among compounds having the indane structure. Examples of such perfumery compounds have those having a musky odor, e.g. 1,1,2,3,3,8-hexamethyl-6-oxa-2,3,5,6,7,8-hexahydro-1H-benzo[f]indene (U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,256), 6-acetyl-1,1,2,3,3,5-hexamethylindane (FR Patent No. 1,392,804), 4-acethyl-1,1-dimethyl-6-tert-butylindane (U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,319); those having an indole-like odor, e.g. 4,4a,5,9b-tetrahydroindeno[1,2:d]-m-dioxine (DE Patent No. 714,645); those having a geranium- or magnolia-like odor, e.g. 2,4-dimethyl-4,4a,5,9b-tetrahydroindeno[1,2:d]-m-dioxine (FR Patent No. 1,577,817); and the like.
There are also many perfumery, compounds among reduced indanes having a bicyclo[4,3,0]nonane structure. They are, for example, 2-hydroxy-7,7,8,9,9-pentamethyl-bicyclo[4,3,0]nona-1(6)-ene having an earth-like woody odor (U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,165), 1-hydroxy-7,7,8,9,9-pentamethylbicyclo[ 4,3,0]nonane having a patchouli-like, camphoraceous odor, and 1-hydroxy-7,7,8,9,9-pentamethylbicyclo-[4,3,0]-nona-5-ene having a musky, patchouli-like, earth-like odor.
Since one odor of one compound is quite different from the odor of another compound having a very similar but slightly different chemical structure, it is very important to synthesize various compounds and examine their odors for producing new perfumeries.
In view of this, the present inventors have synthesized various compounds having the indane structure and the bicyclo[4,3,0]nonane structure and investigated their odors and their application as perfumes. As a result, the inventors have found that indane derivatives represented by the following formula (I) have excellent odors and are useful as a perfumery component of perfumes. This finding has led to the completion of this invention.